The Myth and the Ice
by DirectHit
Summary: Let's face it, Tsukune's gonna pick the lame Outer Moka. And when he does, who will Mizore find waiting for her? OCxMizore. Based off of the anime, end of Capu 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, kill me now. Otherwise, I may not stop! Sorry, sorry, I'll work on the others, I promise! Just hear me out on this one!...**

**Ok, I got nothing. Just read!**

**Disclaimer: Rosario+vampire. Outer Moka is too lame to be my creation.**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Tell me, because I would really like to know," says the president of the Security Committee.

"Just your average, everyday kidnapping victim," says the blonde man sarcastically, sitting in the chair that is positioned in the center of the room, his hands tied behind his back.

"You know what? I bet you're right. I bet you are pretty average," Kuyo says, bending over next to him and whispering in his ear, "for a human."

"So, is that what this is all about?" the man scoffs. "You must be pretty stupid. Or you may not believe that what I am exists. After all, we are a myth."

"What do you mean?" the Kuyo asks.

"Well, then again, so are vampires. But they seem to exist quite clearly, wouldn't you agree?" the man says, completely ignoring his captor's question. "So then why, may I ask, do you refuse to believe all of the signs?"

"Do you really intend to make me believe that you're some sort of mythical being? Please, that must be the worst lie I've ever heard!" Kuyo laughs.

"It's not a lie. If you'd really like me to prove it, then you'd really like to die."

"Do you really think that you could beat me? Surely you can sense my monster energy. There's no way I could be beaten by a man tied to a chair," Kuyo says confidently.

"Let me put it to you this way: four tails isn't nearly enough."

Kuyo immediately freezes. Nobody has ever known about his monster identity, and yet apparently, this man knows the exact number of tails he has. On top of that, he seems confident that he can defeat him easily, which no one has ever been able to do at all.

"You're bluffing! I'll kill you for your insolence!" Kuyo yells, fire erupting around him. In his "ultimate form", he launches a punch at the man's face, but misses as the man is no longer there. Then, he feels an overwhelmingly powerful force directly behind him, causing him to slowly turn around with fear.

"What happened to all of that confidence? I thought that there was no way that I could beat you," the man says in mock confusion. "Oh wait, that's right! You said you couldn't be beaten by a man tied to a chair!" he adds, as if he just remembered an important event. "And would you look at this: I'm not tied to a chair!" he ends, feigning surprise.

"H-how did you do that!?" Kuyo demands to know.

"What, this?" the man asks nonchalantly, suddenly appearing behind Kuyo. "It's really quite simple for fourth-dimensional beings like me. But, of course, you wouldn't know much of anything at all about the fourth dimension, would you?"

"W-what? What are you?" Kuyo asks in fear as he feels the man's aura around him. It's not that he's overly powerful, or has an over-abundance of monster energy. He's just very intimidating.

"Technically, there is no name for us, since no one knows anything about us for sure. But, I guess you could call me a… Shadowstalker. Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate. Now then, I'll let this slip just this once. But if you try to contact or spy on me again, or even hint at looking in my direction, I will kill you. You got that?" the man says, slowly moving towards the man, menacingly.

And with that, he leaves, not waiting for an answer.

…

One year later, our new, mysterious character waits in his usual place. Kou, the ever-present and all-knowing pet bat of Kokoa, is watching him. This is how he usually gains his knowledge; no better way to gain information for his master than being a bat on a wall.

"You know, bat, it's not polite to spy on someone as if they don't know. I wouldn't mind if you weren't so secret about it, Nazo. No, they usually call you Kou, don't they? I'm sorry, it's so hard keeping track of all this information," the man says, not turning or moving at all except for his mouth.

Kou freezes. Well, more than he already had been, but now he couldn't move if he wanted to. Nobody ever knew when he was spying on them, least of all if they didn't even look at him.

"Now, why are you spying on me? I'm sure you know why I'm doing it, but what is your reason? Please tell me you don't plan on doing anything," the man inquires, still not bothering to face the bat.

"Like what? Squee!" Kou asks in his usual format.

"Oh, I don't know. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, this guy is creepy, so I'm gonna go find Miss Kokoa! Squee!" Kou says to no one in particular, definitely not the fourth wall, and flutters off to find his mistress.

"Well, that was annoying. But, it's almost time, so I don't care," the man mutters to himself, checking his internal clock. It is the time just before Youkai Academy opens its doors in dismissal, just before Tsukune Aono walks out of said doors, and just before his target watches him walk out of said doors.

Stalking her didn't isn't really difficult. Tsukune is a creature of habit; therefore, so is she. However, even as the stalker of a stalker, this man is not. Well, at least, not entirely. While his target has 340 spots to watch Tsukune Aono, he has 1020 to watch her watch him. However, he doesn't spend all day watching her. Each day, he randomly chooses one of the spots, sometimes moving between them when he desires a better angle, but no more than at one or two of her spots.

It isn't that he was a sexual predator, or that he wants to harm her; his reasons are the same as hers.

This man, Seth Makarov, is in love with Mizore Shirayuki, just as she is in love with Tsukune Aono.

Now that is a name he hates. Tsukune Aono, the second-year, all-powerful monster who defeated Kuyo, the president of the Safety Committee, leader of his own harem of the most desired girls in the school, is not even trying, and yet he gets everything that Seth desires; acceptance where he doesn't belong, attention where it isn't warranted, and most of all, the love of Mizore Shirayuki.

Seth knows that Tsukune is a human. After all, he knows everything. But he isn't bothered by that fact, or even that he is managing to lie to the whole school. He doesn't have any real problems with the guy himself; he is a good person who has actually saved Mizore before, so he doesn't mind him all that much. Sure, it's a little annoying that he won't tell Mizore to back off, and that he isn't interested in her or any of the others except for Moka, but Seth isn't going to approach him about it.

There is one main difference between Seth and Mizore as far as their obsessions go; he knows almost everything there is to know about his. When Mizore approached Tsukune, she had assumed that he was a loner, just as she was. But she only had Tsukune's newspaper articles to base it off of, and so when she was proven incorrect, her heart had been broken. Sure, she had been shown something better than being alone together, but Seth doubts that he would get the same treatment.

No, Seth is way too cautious. He makes sure to know everything, and if it doesn't seem probable that approaching her will have any effect on her, as is the situation right now, then he will just continue to watch and wait; wait for the day that he gets his chance.

Of course, that doesn't mean he likes it. He often gets angry, and goes into the woods to blow off steam when it becomes too much. Then, when he has broken enough trees for there to be firewood for three winters, he goes to spot 1021, the one spot where he can watch her, and only her, no Tsukune or anybody else around.

This spot was just by the cliff face where Mizore usually spends any free time that isn't spent stalking. She just sits there and reflects, and he watches her, and occasionally he drifts off too, thinking about what life would be like to have Mizore all to himself.

These sessions end all too quickly, however, for he has to teleport away from the place if she ever gets the feeling that she is being watched and decides to turn around. If he were ever caught, he would have to explain everything, and then his habit of watching her would come to an end, because she would not want him to be doing it. Then, he would accept the request, if not the threat, and back off.

Then he would have no hope at all.

Anyway, he decides that such negative thoughts shouldn't cloud his mind, lest he miss his observation time. He clears his head and remains still in the trees branches, his eyes trained on a nearby bush that Mizore almost always occupies at this time of day. When he sees movement and trains his eyes on it, a small smile threatens to creep its way onto his face. To see her so focused, her tongue out slightly in concentration, he almost can't stand not jumping out of his tree, no, this dimension, and reappearing right beside her and confess his love. It's one of her cutest looks, second only to her rare smiles. And for those, he almost has to turn away to keep his heart within the confines of his chest, as it usually tries to fight its way out his mouth as words. But, he knows it will probably never happen, what with Mizore declaring that "even if Tsukune chooses another girl, she will always follow him."

Then, a squirrel moves nearby, two branches above his head. Mizore, startled, turns around quickly, but Seth is already gone, cursing all things small and cute that climb trees on four legs.

…

Mizore Shirayuki is aware of her surroundings, as is a given with a stalker. She knows that somebody is watching her, and she knows that they are fast. What she doesn't know, however, is what their motives are, or even who they are.

However, that is going to change very quickly. She is setting up a trap, and she plans to use it in her own special spot by the cliff. She knows that whenever she can hear trees falling in the distance that she will feel that presence again nearby. It isn't necessarily a bad presence, it just puts her off a little knowing that someone can get the upper hand on her.

Once she catches the stalker, however, she will interrogate him at claw-point. She will find out who he is, what his deal is, and how he can move so quickly without her knowing.

…

"Seth Makarov, please tell me what this sentence is in Spanish," Ms. Nekonome says in towards the end of Spanish 1. She is pointing to the board at a sentence that says "The girl is tall and pretty".

"La muchacha es alta y bonita," Seth replies in a bored manner. He doesn't really care about learning foreign languages, he had just heard that they were harder classes, and one had to have high English grades in order to get in, and he was looking for a challenge at the time. But it had turned out just as all the others had and he was bored out of his mind.

"That's right! As usual, you never fail to impress, Mr. Makarov!" Ms. Nekonome cheers.

"Jeez, what're you two dating or something?" one of the students asks under his breath, just loud enough for his friends to hear and burst into laughter. But they aren't the only ones that hear the comment.

"No, she is just recognizing a student that deserves to be in a higher-level class such as this, unlike some people, who had to cheat to get their way in," Seth replies in a slightly annoyed tone. He doesn't care too much at all for those that don't show respect towards others, especially women.

"What was that, you little punk!?" the student says, getting up from his desk and standing over Seth's.

"Little? I didn't know you were THAT dumb," Seth says in response, standing up just to show his obvious height and strength advantage, standing at six-foot-tall and weighing about 300 pounds with little to no fat.

"Compare to my monster form, you're tiny!" the student yells, his body enlarging until he stood in at 8-foot-tall.

"An Orc, as to be expected of someone of your… caliber," Seth observes, not surprised in the least as he resumes his seat. "Now go sit down before you get hurt."

"Why you!" the Orc screams, bringing his fists down on the desk. It breaks easily, and one would only assume that Seth had just been either killed or seriously injured. However, neither is the case.

"What are you swinging at?" Seth's voice comes from behind the Orc, and it turns around in shock. It then attacks again, grabbing at Seth. But when he opens his hand, Seth isn't there.

"Hmm, there's nothing there…" Seth says way sitting on the Orc's shoulder. This causes the Orc to turn its head towards Seth's voice, only to have him teleport again.

"Nope, still nothing, huh?" comes the voice from the other shoulder. Again, the Orc rears its ugly head, and again, Seth is nowhere to be found.

"Look out below!" This time, when the Orc looks up, Seth is there. Well, rather, his boots are there, and they hit the ugly monster square in the face, dropping it immediately.

"That's enough!" Ms. Nekonome finally gets the courage to raise her voice. "Seth, Uryuu, stay after school!"

…

Three hours later, Seth walks out of the academy doors extremely pissed. That hadn't been the first time he had gotten picked on, or the first time he had fought back. It just so happened to happen at school this time.

Needless to say, he runs off into the woods immediately. Once there, he punches a tree and watches as the trunk splinters into a million different pieces, the rest of the tree falling over. Then he picks it up and breaks it over his knee, then shoves the two ends into the ground as hard as he can, so they are halfway down.

A few more tees later, Seth realizes that if he doesn't hurry he would miss Mizore. Even if he is still a little pissed, he doesn't want to miss her gazing out thoughtfully over the blood red sea.

He teleports as fast as he could (which is almost instantly) to where he needed to be. However, as soon as he arrives, he feels something very cold surround his body. Before he knows it, he is trapped, having stepped on a piece of ice that rapidly expanded when touched.

"Who are you?" Seth hears his crush ask him.

_Dammit! Well, no point in running, I suppose. _"Seth Makarov, miss," Seth replies.

"Why have you been watching me?"

"I mean you no harm, nor do I mean to harm Tsukune Aono. I was merely living in a fantasy. But, no that it has finally ended for good, I'll back off."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means? You of all people should know."

"Well, I don't, so explain it to me," Mizore demands, her ice claws at Seth's neck.

"Let me put it to you this way: Why do you follow Tsukune Aono? However, I know and accept that it'll never happen, and so I'll be on my way. Don't worry about seeing me again." And with that, he vanishes, the ice prison destroyed.

Mizore just stands there, a shocked expression on her face. She isn't stupid, and so when Seth replies with that question, she understands exactly what he meant. She can't help but feel sorry for him, since she was in that position too, but she didn't know anything about him so as to look for him.

She just wants to extend the same invitation that Tsukune had extended to her. She knows how it feels to be lonely, and wouldn't wish that upon most people, certainly not one who didn't deserve it. She resolves to find Seth tomorrow and show him the same compassion that Tsukune had shown her. Hopefully, he'll accept, if she can even find him, and she will introduce him to the others in the group. _Who knows? He may just take out one of my competitors for Tsukune._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, guess what? I've received my first complaint! I'm not mad at all about it, and I'm only bringing it up so that I can clarify one thing: I do not hate Tsukune Aono. I may not like the fact that he is so weak, but that's a main part of the show, so I'm fine with it. It's Outer Moka that I have a problem with. I get that she is a major part of the show, but I just don't like her. She reminds me to much of Orihime, only she's too powerful to be allowed to be such an airhead. Sure, she gets good grades, but she's always almost killing Tsukune! Plus, she's fake! Literally! She is a fake personality, made by the real Moka's father to give her a chance to "live normally". Yeah, it's kinda hard to do that when you're LOCKED INSIDE YOUR OWN BODY! She deserves to live her life in HER body!**

**Anyway, now that I'm done with my rant, I shall continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. If I did, then Moka would be able to take off her own damn Rosary.**

Mizore Shirayuki is getting worried. And for once in her High School life, it isn't about Tsukune.

She can't find this "Seth Makarov" anywhere. She has asked around, and some people seem to know him, but the general opinion is that he is a know-it-all that beats people up when they say something that he doesn't like.

Mizore isn't sure how she knows, but something just doesn't seem right about that. He doesn't seem to be the type to bully others. He's too much like…

_Too much like me, _she thinks. She knows what it's like to have people spread rumors about you without waiting to hear your side of the story. But she had people who were willing to get the truth, not just spread the lies. She feels compelled to do that for him. So, she continues the search and decides to bring it up to the Newspaper Club.

And that's where she is now, waiting for somebody, preferably her Tsukune, to show up. _Oh Tsukune. One day, I'll have you!_

While she is daydreaming, Moka walks in. "Oh, hey Mizore!" she cheers happily.

"Hey," Mizore replies shortly, ending her fantasy and plastering her stone expression on her face again. "Listen, I have a favor to ask. Do you think you could help me find someone?"

"Well, I'm not really sure where Tsukune is right now, sorry…"

"It's not him. It's this guy I met yesterday. I can't find him."

"Oh, you've finally found someone other than Tsukune, huh? Good for you!" Moka says, completely oblivious to the cold glare she is receiving from Mizore.

"No, I'll never give up. Tsukune will be mine. I just really need to find this guy. He's… he's like me."

"Oh, ok! I'll help you find him! What's his name and what does he look like?"

"Well," Mizore says, remembering back to the night before, "he's tall, he has blonde hair and brown eyes and looks to be in good shape. His name is Seth Makarov."

"Oh, you mean that student who transferred here from the United States at the same time we started school here?"

"Yeah, and that's about all I've been able to dig up. Apparently he's been to all of his classes so far, but between breaks he disappears," Mizore reports. "I've tried setting another trap for him, but he isn't falling for them," she adds thoughtfully to herself.

"Umm, maybe setting a trap isn't the best idea. You could be freaking him out," Moka suggested.

"No, that doesn't seem likely. He's like me. A stalker," Mizore iterates.

"Oh… umm… how do you know him?" Moka asks, a sweat drop forming on her forehead and a nervous smile on her face.

"I caught him stalking me in a trap I set. Then he got away."

"H-how did he manage to escape?" Moka inquires, a bit scared to hear the answer.

"He teleported," Mizore replies, looking as deadpan as ever to let her know that he wasn't joking. "He was trapped in ice one second, and the next, the ice was gone and so was he."

"Oh? That's… um… curious… how about we ask Gin? I'm sure he could sniff him out," Moka says, hoping that their club president would help them.

"What? A favor? You want me to find someone?" Gin says, hopping up to and through the window from the ground.

"Yes. There is a guy we would like you to find," Mizore tells him.

"Umm, I'm just gonna go find Tsukune, ok?" Moka says before running out of the room to find her source of blood. Lunch was already nearly over!

"Well, I guess that just leaves us then. Can you help me?" Mizore asks.

"Sure, in exchange for a favor of my own," Gin says with a mischievous smirk.

"No photos," Mizore shoots him down immediately.

"Wha-? Oh, fine. Then I want some of that curry you made a while back! That stuff was delicious!"

"Ok. But first let's find our guy."

And so, they start the search once more, not bothering to go to class (it wouldn't be the first time either one of them had skipped). They manage to spot him in his last hour class, Spanish, where a kid right next to him looks severely injured.

Gin swallows hard, and Mizore starts wondering how much of the rumors are true. Of course, she'd get the whole story, but the evidence was starting to suggest that maybe this was a bad idea.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Gin asks, breaking Mizore away from her thoughts. The bell has just rung, and once again, Seth has vanished.

"Well, I suppose he CAN teleport, so it's not all that surprising, really," Mizore says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gin says, a little put out.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on someone as if they don't know," a deep voice sounds from behind the two stalkers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gin exclaims, nearly falling from the ledge they are standing on.

"Oh," was all that was heard from Mizore, which was the equivalent of Gin reaction.

"Why are you watching me?" Seth asks, no small amount of hope in his voice.

"Well, could we talk down there? I'm sure Gin would appreciate it," Mizore replies.

"Sure."

Mizore hops down with Gin right behind her. She then permits him to scurry off and do whatever perverted things he is sure to do.

"Don't forget about the curry!" he calls as he runs into the nearest pile of bushes, his camera ready.

_What does he think he's doing? _Seth thinks, knowing full well of Gin's habits. However, he decides, now is not the time to be bothered by things like that. Right now, the girl of his dreams his requested an audience, which he is more than willing to accept.

"So, what is this all about?" Seth asks, managing to conceal his joy and anticipation better than before. However, he can't help but feel more than slightly nervous. _What if she's just here to shoot me down?_

"I wanted to know if you'll be my friend," Mizore answers.

Seth's heart drops slightly. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because I know the position you're in. I may not share your feelings, but I do want to help you," Mizore explains, making Seth swell with a mixture of jealousy, sadness and excitement.

"But you don't even know me. How do you know that all the rumors about me being a self-centered jerk aren't true?" he inquires, his voice thinly lined with bitterness.

"I had rumors spread about me too. I know what it's like to have rumors spread about you while nobody stops to ask for your side of the story. If you're willing to tell it, I'm willing to listen."

Seth thinks about this for a moment. "Are you sure that you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have said so if I didn't."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

Mizore smiles inwardly over her victory. "How about what happened with that student that sits next to you?"

"Oh, him. That actually happened yesterday."

Seth explains what happened to Mizore, making sure to keep his own emotions out of his recounting to make it as accurate as possible.

"So, it was him who threw the first punch," Mizore states.

"Yeah. I just happened to throw the last and looked good doing it. Apparently, that makes me the bad guy."

"Well, at least you didn't get sexually assaulted," Mizore says, remembering her own encounter with the P.E. teacher the previous year. She then notices that Seth's face has gone blank, his eyes cold and hard. "What's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about perverts like him right now? It was bad enough the first time," Seth says, making Mizore's eyebrow quirk in an unspoken question.

"I saw what happened. I was about to say something when the rumors spread, but Gin beat me to it," Seth reveals.

Suddenly, a fire starts burning in Mizore's head. A slight red tint blurs her vision, and she hits Seth with all of her force, sending the unsuspecting individual flying.

Seth lays there, the shock finally receding, but the confusion remains. The force of the blow scatters his mind, and he can't think of anything he could've possibly said to have offended Mizore so much. He realizes that she is walking towards him, both hands and hair transformed fully.

"Are you saying that you saw me being taken advantage of, and you did nothing? Just sat there and watched like a little pervert? Is that all you're interested in? Are you only trying to get a look at my body?" Mizore asks, thoroughly pissed. It takes Seth less time than it does to teleport to figure out what she's talking about.

"No, that isn't what happened," he says, now standing up. "Just let me explain-"

"Explain what? Explain why you didn't help me?"

"No! Let me explain how I did!" Seth cries, his eyes starting to fill up. _Even she won't listen, even after she said she would._

"How!? How did you help me!? You did nothing! I almost got raped while you just watched! I was accused of striking a teacher in blind fury! The only person who helped me was-"

"Wait, stop, let me guess, it was Tsukune, wasn't it!?" Seth yells, suddenly filled with more than just sadness. _All he has to do is say some nice things and he's instantly a saint! Where is my reward!?_

"Yes, it was! Tsukune was the only one who helped me when I needed it!" Mizore defends.

"No, he wasn't! I think you're forgetting that Gin set the record straight about what happened to the P.E. teacher! And if you would take the time to listen, you would know how I helped too!"

Mizore is shocked into silence. She feels really bad about forgetting what her club president had done for her, and that guilt has snapped her out of her rage. So, she just stands there, hands still encased in ice.

"Tell me, how many arms does a kraken have? Do you know? I'm betting you think it has eight, right? Wrong. They have 12."

At this, Mizore's face contorts slightly with confusion.

"And four of these arms are way larger than the rest. They are longer, stronger and faster, and taking on just one is considered an accomplishment. Four is considered almost impossible, even for an S-class super monster."

Understanding starts to dawn on Mizore, and her mouth falls open, dropping her lollipop. She can't believe what she is hearing.

"Didn't you notice how your panties remained virtually untouched? Didn't you find that a bit weird? Sure, you managed to fight off and freeze eight of his arms, but what happened to the other four, the ones that are considered impossible to take on by yourself?" Seth teleports right in front of Mizore, bends over, and whispers in a hurt voice, "I didn't just stand there and watch. I helped the best that I could; you were just a little too preoccupied to notice. The teacher and Gin didn't see me because I was teleporting constantly. That was the first time that I saw you, and I kept watching in case something like that ever happened again. I kept watching to protect you." And with that, he teleports once more to the woods.


End file.
